Episode 5624 (26 December 2017)
Synopsis Stacey, Tanya and Max are looking down at Lauren and Abi after they fell off the pub roof. Mick appears and Stacey tells him they fell off the roof and to call an ambulance. Martin, Arthur and Lily are watching TV when flashing blue lights. Martin thinks it's for Stacey, so he leaves Arthur and Lily whilst he goes to see what has happened. He gets half way there and says "Stacey" before going to see. He sees Lauren being loaded into the ambulance. Meanwhile, Mick is about to announce the accident, but the police walk in, led by Keegan Baker. Later, Jack and Tanya hug each other. Max, who is questioned by PC Gregg Preston, relives the moment he never wants to relive again. The police show him the moment Abi and Lauren fell off the roof. Meanwhile, Stacey confesses to Martin about what happened on Christmas Eve, She slept with Max. The police release Max and he races to hospital, to find Tanya in the waiting room, and she walks to hug him, but she immediately gets off of him. Later, a nurse appears and asks Tanya to sit down, it's about her daughter, but which daughter? Credits * Executive Consultant - John Yorke * Writer - Lauren Klee * Director - Karl Neilson * Casting Director - Julia Crampsie * Casting Director - Rowland Beckley * Series Costume Designer - Jane Langdale * Costume Designer - Adam Dee * Costume Supervisor - Becci Marks * Costume Supervisor - Nicky Demuth * Series Make-Up Designer - Renee Baker-Gorton * Series Make-Up Designer - Caroline Mariconda * Make-Up Designer - Lynne Butterwoth-Payne * Location Manager - Eddie Mares * Production Accountant - Pippa Baddeley * Publicist - Joanna Allen * Series Story Scheduler - Kayla Miller * Production Manager - Dee Hellier * Script Researcher - Jennifer Ridings * Script Editor - Jessica Barnes * Storyliner - Bria Thomas * Storyliner - Steve Casey * Story Consultant - Mark Catley * Story Consultant - Kim Revill * Company Manager - Carolyn Weinstein * Research Producer - Ray McBride * Script Producer - Kris Green * Story Producer - Liza Mellody * Line Producer - Susan Mather * Series Producer - Sharon Batten Cast *Jo Joyner as Tanya Cross *Jake Wood as Max Branning *Jacqueline Jossa as Lauren Branning *Lorna Fitzgerald as Abi Branning *Lacey Turner as Stacey Fowler *James Bye as Martin Fowler *Danny Dyer as Mick Carter *Kellie Bright as Linda Carter *Linda Henry as Shirley Carter *Luisa Bradshaw-White as Tina Carter *Shona McGarty as Whitney Carter *Ted Reilly as Johnny Carter *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Beale *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Letitia Dean as Sharon Mitchell *Tilly Keeper as Louise Mitchell *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Fowler *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Lisa Hammond as Donna Yates *Diane Parish as Denise Fox *Rudolph Walker as Patrick Trueman *Scott Maslen as Jack Branning *Lorraine Stanley as Karen Taylor *Clair Norris as Bernadette Taylor *Zack Morris as Keegan Baker *Perry Fenwick as Billy Mitchell *Emma Barton as Honey Mitchell *Christopher Timothy as Ted Murray *Maggie Steed as Joyce Murray *Pernille Broch as Ingrid Solberg *Aine Garvey as Lily Fowler *Alfie Jacobs as Chatham Taylor *Tom Jacobs as Riley Taylor *Grace as Janet Mitchell *Henri Charles as Ricky Mitchell *Philip Brodie as DI Fuller *Matt Slack as PC Gregg Preston *Clare Lawrence-Moody as Dr Henry *Peter F. Gardiner as Foresic Examiner *Nathalie Cox as Duty Solicitor *Mark Brent as Paramedic 1 *Lesley Cook as Paramedic 2 *Chereen Buckley as Surgeon Category:Episode Category:2017 Episodes